The present invention generally relates to peripheral devices for computers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a clip for use with a sensor, such as an image capturing device, or the like, and methods of manufacturing and using such clips.
An example of a sensor that is typically attached to another device is a webcam. A webcam is a peripheral device configured to be used with a computer, set-top box, etc., to capture light from a scene and generate a still images and/or a video stream from the captured light. Webcams are also often configured to capture audio and generate an audio-visual (AV) stream from the captured video and audio. The video stream and/or the AV stream are transferred from the webcam to a computer. The computer typically receives the video stream and/or the AV stream from the webcam for transmission across a network for viewing on a remote computer. The computer might also store the video stream and/or the AV stream for future access and viewing. The generated video stream and/or AV stream may be used for a video telephone call or a video conference on the Internet.
Various webcams have been designed to meet a variety of purposes, such as the webcams described in U.S. Design Pat. Nos. D579,967 issued Nov. 4, 2008, D564,559 issued Mar. 18, 2008, D563,446 issued Mar. 4, 2008 and D554,682 issued Nov. 6, 2007, each of which is assigned to the assignee of the instant application. U.S. Design Pat. No. D/595,328 assigned to Microsoft Corp. shows a webcam having a base for desktop use but not for placement on a computer monitor. While a variety of webcams are currently on the market, businesses continue to strive to provide users with new webcams that have new features, which improve the comfortable and efficient use of the webcams. In particular, there is need for an image capturing device that can readily and securely be applied to a wide variety of computer monitors and displays, including newer monitors and laptop displays having a very narrow panel depth, e.g. 5 mm or less.